


No Other Option

by brokenEisenglas



Series: Decisions [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Other, Phone Call, mission, post-HLV, post-Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenEisenglas/pseuds/brokenEisenglas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, in the wake of the Moriarty debacle and after Moran, has taken up Mycroft's offer: the six month suicide mission. One night, this night, he receives a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Other Option

**Author's Note:**

> Second in the series. Semi-explicit, definitely mature. Maybe slightly angsty. Feeding the muse.

"Oh god..." his breaths are the only sounds in the silence. He grasps himself, hot and hard, his body no longer able to resist. "Uhn...nah!" He is alone, utterly alone, damned to the solitude of his mission, expected to die; yet, he could not let go. Black sweaty curls halo his pale skin against the scroungy pillow. Muscles roll,his body arching, seeking, despairing for a touch, _his_ touch. "J-jjj..." Heat builds low in his stomach, pleasure chasing its peak; he doesn't want this to end, only to return to the reality of his predicament: alone.

Beside him, the temporary mobile shrills, startling him. Smashing his hand on the device, he presses the "call" button, only to be unable to answer as quickly as he had anticipated.

"Come for me," the voice low, lustful, and so utterly John's that Sherlock loses all control. His gasp and cries are muffled by the sudden spasm turning his body to be face down on the pillow. John, over the phone, grunts and curses, having reached his own precipice.

Silence settles between them; the shock a beyond Sherlock's comprehension.

"How did you..."

The giggles make him smile; John's mirth always made him smile. The other man's giggles finally begin to quieten down, and he takes a deep breath.

"You didn't answer right away. I heard," Sherlock listens to the shifting John does, presumably, in his bed, "I heard your breathing. Couldn't mistake it."

They both laugh together, Sherlock amazed- once again- by this extraordinary human being.

"John." Another silence immediately follows. "I'm sorry."

He waits, hoping for some unidentifiable _thing_ , anything, _John!_

"I've... I've told Mycroft he better bring you home." John inhales painfully, "There is no other option."

The tears are barely held at bay.

"I won't have them treat you like a weapon, Sherlock," the passion with which he speaks ignites the embers in the other man's soul. "Come home... for me?"

And, Sherlock realizes the purpose of the call. He stores this revelation, minutely shakes his head, and, for once, completely embraces sentiment.

"For you."


End file.
